civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawaii (Lili'uokalani)
Hawaii led by Lili'uokalani is a custom civilization by JFD & Janboruta, with contributions from Pouakai and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Hawai'i' Hawai'i is made up of eight islands placed some 2000 miles southwest of North America, deep in the northern Pacific Ocean. Constantly created, formed and reformed by underwater volcanic activity, the Hawaiian islands sit on top of a hotspot - a magma source fed by the underlying mantle. As the Pacific plate moves northwest the hotspot remains under Hawai'i, creating new volcanoes and fertile land. The Hawaiian climate is typically tropical for the most part, but the islands themselves vary a great deal in their local climates, as a result resorts tend to face windward. Ancient Hawai'i was a caste society. Four major classes existed in the tribe; the ali'i were the chiefs of the islands, ruling with divine power called 'mana'. The kahuna were the professionals - priests, carpenters, chanters and dancers, physicians and healers. The maka'ainana were the commoners - farmers and fishers, the laborers who did so not only for themselves and their families, but to support the ali'i and kahuna. Finally the kauwa were the war captives or their descendants; much like other slave classes from ancient cultures the kauwa could not marry above them and largely worked for the ali'i, even used for human sacrifice. Like other Polynesian civilizations the Hawaiians remained entirely isolated from outside influence - Asian, American or European - until January 18, 1778 when British Captain James Cook first discovered Kaua'i island and then continued southward to discover and explore the rest of the island chain. When Cook landed at what would become Kealakekua Bay the natives believed him as Lono - the Hawaiian god of fertility, rainfall, music and peace. In this chance meeting Cook had met with a young Kamehameha I amongst other ali'i. The young ali'i would soon begin a great campaign to unify the archipelago. As the House of Kamehameha ended its rule over Hawai’i in 1872, the House of Kalakaua seated the throne. Initially Lunalilo won the election to rule, but his death after thirteen months placed the only remaining male relative of Kamehameha, Kalakaua as king. By this time American influence was well established; at the start of the 19th century American Protestant missions settled in Hawai’i and gained wealth and influence rapidly. A free trade agreement between the United States and the Kingdom of Hawai’i was drafted in 1875, the Reciprocity Treaty. Later that year the US demanded the cession of what is now Pearl Harbour, Hawaiians protested on the streets until the revolt was choked by US marines. When the king died in 1891, Lili’uokalani ascended and immediately altered the constitution to restore the monarch’s authority. Unsettled by the turn of events a group of white men formed the Committee of Safety in January 14, 1893, the primary goal of the party was the unseat the queen and annex Hawai’i to the United States. In just three days the States Government summoned a company of Marines and sailors to land and assume positions in US Legation and Consulate, establishing the Provisional Government of Hawaii. By January 17 Lili’uokalani abdicated under this pressure, yielding authority and pleading for justice. Seeking to annex Hawaii as an American territory President William McKinley signed the Newlands Resolution on July 7 1898, ending Hawaiian independence. Lili'uokalani Liliʻuokalani (September 2, 1838 – November 11, 1917) was the first queen regnant and the last sovereign monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi, ruling from January 29, 1891, until the overthrow of the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi on January 17, 1893. 'Dawn of Man' "O' serene and steadfast Lili'uokalani, how the people of Hawai'i long to see you as their Queen. Although you were not born to be monarch, you would take your unexpected ascension in 1877 with dignity and grace. For fourteen years, you would carry yourself and the sovereignty and welfare of the Hawaiian people on your shoulders, even as your kingdom fell to American annexation in 1898. Though in your final days you would be a Queen without a kingdom, you would nonetheless fight for the spirit of Hawai'i and your rightful throne until your death in 1917. The Hawaiian people keep your songs in their hearts, Lili'uokalani. Can you once more safeguard the sovereignty of the Hawaiian nation? Can you restore the dignity and authority of your royal household? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Lili'uokalani; proudly, Queen of Hawai'i and its people. Come to me with good intentions, and you will find my kingdom is open to you." Defeat: "I will not take this defeat sitting. I will fight on, wherever I might be heard to oppose this act." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''JFD'': Lead Author *''Janboruta'': Art (Leaderscene, Civ Icon, UB, UU, Leader Icon, Unit Flag) *''Pouakai'': Art (Map), Pedias, Research (City List) *''Wolfdog'': Graphics (Unit Model) Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:All Civilizations